Gisoku
is the common term for automotive armored prostheses used in the ''Dark Lord'' universe. Overview Linked directly to the nervous system, a gisoku prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Gisoku limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain gisokus to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. Drawbacks Though arguably useful, the set of drawbacks unique to automotive prostheses is enough that many are loath to undergo the upgrade from standard prosthetic attachments. The installation process, which requires a specialist in bio-mechanical engineering, is understandably expensive and notably painful, as certain body parts must often be further amputated in order to accommodate new gisokus properly and the sensitive nervous system registers all types of over-stimulation involved as intense pain. Those receiving gisoku for the first time must also have each nerve painfully connected to a permanent housing system on the body, as well as have all the nerves connected simultaneously when the limb is later attached to the housing system. The recovery from surgery, including the period of time necessary to fully master the use of gisoku limbs, is noted to take roughly three years on average and even after such time, gisoku prostheses must be meticulously maintained with regular oiling and frequent overhauls which necessitate that the automotive parts be disconnected from and then painfully reconnected to the nervous system in order to remain in proper working order. Like wearers of normal prostheses, gisoku users are subject to various aches and pains resulting from drastic changes in barometric pressure, however another drawback to full steel limbs are the adverse effects which occur in extreme conditions such as heat and cold. In extremely high temperatures, the metals - which conduct and retain heat, induce great deals of discomfort to the user, who must remain with a heated metal object grafted to the skin; and in extremely cold temperatures, the cold conducting metals cause standard oils to cease functioning as well as expedite frostbite damage to the connecting tissue. Customization Though gisokus are generally used as an advanced medical tool to facilitate the lives of amputees, gisoku has developed into a venue for weapons development as well, resulting in "combat gisoku". Using various techniques, these machines, previously used only for movement, have begun to incorporate armaments such as hidden blades and even firearms. As such, there has also been a rise in the number of fanatical gisoku hobbyists who willingly sacrifice flesh-and-blood body parts by way of operation in order to obtain weaponized combat gisoku appendages. History Gisoku eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Known Users Below is a list of known users of gisoku and what limb(s) that are gisoku. *??? - ??? Notes References Navigation Category:Terminologies Category:Objects